


Bad Guys

by Quillpaw



Category: Mogworld, Wreck-It Ralph - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillpaw/pseuds/Quillpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor from outside the arcade makes a brief stop in Game Central Station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Guys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, way back when Wreck-It Ralph first came out. Something about the movie's message reminded me of something- of the character arc of the protagonist of Yahtzee's novel, Mogworld. So an itty-bitty crossover thing happened.

No one was quite sure where he had come from- certainly not any machine in the arcade. A device that wasn’t a game console had gotten plugged into the last outlet on the strip, probably left there by some distracted chaperone. He was sitting by himself in a secluded corner of Game Central Station, as far from everyone else as he could get. He obviously needed his space. Vanellope Von Schweetz though, did not have much sense for anyone’s space.

“Hey, zombie guy!” She bounded over grinning. “What’s your name?”

He considered not answering her for a moment, but she was probably going to hang around until he did. “Jim.”

“I’m Vanellope.” He hadn’t asked. “What are you doing here anyway?” She moved a bit closer.

He gave her a second look at that, and noticed the Deleters crawling all over her skin. He scooted away, both from her probing and her Deleters. She just closed the distance. “I’m waiting for someone,” he said shortly, hoping an answer would send her off.

“You mean the zombie girl? Is she trying to find your nose?”

“Yes. I mean no! No, she’s not looking for my nose. But yes, her.”

“How’d you die? Why’d you come back? Do you eat brains? Do your body parts come off?” She was hopping around incessantly, and the barrage of questions seemed never-ending.

“Hey, Vanellope, back off, would ya?” Jim looked up to see an absolutely massive man approach them, looking exasperated.

“Aw, I was just trying to be nice!” Vanellope shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

The man didn’t offer a response, turning to Jim. “Sorry about her. I’m pretty sure she’s programmed to be an annoying brat.” He sat down next to the undead with a crash. “What brings you to the arcade?”

The man’s name was Ralph, Jim discovered, Wreck-It Ralph, and he was strangely easy to open up to. They just talked for a while, and somehow got on the topic of villainy.

“So you’re a bad guy too, huh?” Ralph asked him.

“Yeah. Or I was. Maybe I still am. Worked for an evil necromancer. Tortured folks. Threw them into a pit of rats. Good job.” Jim drummed his fingers on the floor.

“Didn’t you ever get tired of it? I mean, people must’ve been awful to you.”

Jim shrugged. “Not really. It’s just what I did, and people dealt with it in their own ways. Lots of folks interested in killing me though- that’s the tiring bit.”

Ralph was silent for a few moments. “Ever thought about being a hero?”

Something about the words rang familiar in Jim’s mind. His nose would have wrinkled if it were still attached to his face. It was about a minute before he spoke. “No. I’d rather be a protagonist.”


End file.
